rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
The Devil May Cry job: Demon slaying? (Katsu and Kasai: Rivals)
In the city, a roar came about. On one of the buildings stood a man with short white hair, his white and black eye glance down. "Another one... Hmph, just like the job said." He jumps off the building as he lands in the center of a group of demons. "Say Hello to my marry couple!" He pulls out two shotguns and fires demons left to right as they charge him. *a demon is about to attack Katsu from behind before sounds of flesh and bone are heard being sliced. The demon falls apart and a red scaled demon carrying two scimitars with serrated edges jumps over his head.* Katsu glares behind himself, his shotguns put away as he drawn his sword, having murder the other demons. "Who are you, Demon..." The sword that shine silver with a grey handle was pointed at the Red scaled Demon. The handle had a daimond with a dragon on it that its tail curl the handle. "Why do you need to know?" He looks at Katsu, his voice having an echo. "Because your a demon, a being I can't trust." Katsu glares at the demon. "Huh. Well I'm not surprised. Demons are usually untrustworthy beings." He chuckles. "but if I was untrustworthy then explain the demon carcass that was going to attack you from behind, if I hadn't cut it in half." "I would have handle it, even if you didn't cut it in half." Katsu state blodly. "I am no human." He puts his sword away and walks with his hands in his pant pockets. "I could go for a nice Chocolate Chip sundae right now..." He mutter as he walks down to a lady, speaking to her before the woman handed him some money. "Alright... 40 bucks... Might as well pay for the building I'm staying in... Through I would like some Chocolate Chip sundae." He sighed to himself, putting the money away. "There's another group coming." He twirls his scimitars"Place is a feeding ground for demons. You might wanna get ready." "I'm always ready." Katsu turn around, glaring. "I am a Demon Slayer, we always got to be ready." He chuckles a bit, glancing away. "Beside, I can senses them, I don't have to always be on guard. Cause I always have been on guard." With that Katsu turn on his heel and walks away as his close his eyes. "Well, that's rude." The demon walks past him towards the demons. Katsu gone to the diner that he normally goes. "Yo, Bose, get my a chocolate Chip Sundae please." He put a dollar down and sits at a table while the guy left to get the chocolate chip sundae. "Oh, and a pizza while your at it! No Mushrooms!" Katsu sighed, looking at the Daimond gem necklace he was wearing. "..." The demon continues walking before he starts running. Katsu sighed, closing his eyes. "Mother..." Bose brought the chocolate chip Sundae. "Katsu, your pizza will be coming later." Katsu nodded, eating his chocolate chip Sundae. He runs into the thick of the horde. Katsu eats his chocolate chip sundae. But stops as he glance at the door. ' Demon coming in... ' He keeps eating. The demon is thrown back in front of the diner, he stands up and growls. "..." Katsu finished eating. "The Pizza can wait, Bose." With that, the demon slayer made he way and open the front door. Demons are seen rushing into the city. "I don't need your help!" The demon stands up and picks up his swords. "Hmph, who said I came out to help you." Katsu said, pulling out his shotguns and shot a demon in the head. " I'm protecting this town." A sly smirk appear as one demon notice him. "Beside... These fellows know me too well." "Whatever." He starts fighting the demons. Katsu Dante pulls out his sword as he charges into the meat of the demon hordes, slashing and cutting. " Katssssu... I will kill you." A voice echo through the horde. Katsu smirks. "Well, come at me." Suddenly a shockwave blasted the demons around him as one that look like the leader glared at Katsu. The demon stabs one of the demons in the eye, his form flickers a bit, revealing a human with red hair before transforming back and attacking more demons. Katsu and the demon leader fight while Katsu kills other demons with one shotgun and his sword dealing blows with the demon leader. He grabs one and throws it into the air before stabbing the stomach repeatedly and tossing it to the side, he growls and attacks the other demons. Katsu and the demon leader slash and hack at each other before Katsu cut the demon leader in half. "Hmph..." " Katsu Dante... you will die by the others...-" Before the demon could finished, Katsu shoots the demon's head repeatingly. All the demons around him stop and stare at him. The demon is stabbing one in the head, before looking at Katsu. "Tch.." Katsu was glaring at the dead body of the demon leader before putting the sword away. The demons all suddenly swarm on Katsu before they were blasted off of him but his duel Shotguns. "Well, looks like another party was ruin." He said, walking away from the scene since the demons were dead. The demon sheathed his swords, shifting into his human form. "Great, they all died." Katsu walked into the dinner. "Back Bose, may I have my Pizza now?" He sits back at the table he ate his chocolate Chip sundae at as the big gentleman brought his pizza." Thanks Bose." Katsu starts eating his pizza, thinking as his eyes close. The man opens the door, carrying his swords in a backpack and he sits down at a table on the opposite side from Katsu. "..." Katsu keeps eating his pizza, glancing at Bose. "So, any rumors I need to hear about, Bose?" Bose was wipping down the counter. "Yea, Katsu. I think you might wanna go back to your office. Said a woman or a client is waiting." Katsu finished eating, getting up. "Alright, see you later, Bose. And remember, keep check of your weight." He said that before leaving the dinner. Bose sighed, but chuckles lightly. "Ah... Katsu Dante, What a kid he can be." Bose then noticed the male. "Ah, new face. What would you like to have?" "I don't know, I'm still checking." He keeps reading and he looks at Bose. "So, that man's name is Katsu?" "Aye, he is. Katsu Dante, the best Demon slayer in town... Well, the only one in town that many know. I'm sure there are others. But, that all aside. Katsu Dante has been a loner and living his own life since I met him when he was 14." Bose chuckled slightly, sighing. "He hasn't changed one bit. Chocolate Sundaes, pizza with no mushrooms and killing demons that threaten the human world." "Are you saying, he's a hunter? Does he go after all kinds of demons? Even hybrids?" "No, not all kinds. Only those that dare threaten the human world. Hybirds are not threatening us so he never hunts them down. Word has it, he too, is a hybrid of two races that never should have met in such way. But, that is only stories and Katsu has never said anything about it." Bose said, sighing a bit. "Demons who love humans are safe, Katsu considers them more human than the evil creatures that try to murder humans." "Oh. Ones that can shapeshift?" "Hm... I don't know, Never heard of a demon that can shapshift. But, maybe cause I am not as familiar with demons as Katsu Dante. Anyway, know what you want or still need time?" "I'll need a little more time thanks." Bose nods. "Alright, call for me if you know what you want. I'm Bose." Bose then goes to the counter and clean glasses. "Ok. My name's...Kasai." Bose grins. "Well, welcome to this quiet Town, Kasai." He finishes cleaning the glasses. Category:RP Category:Role Play Category:Baine's belongings Category:FroZenHyBrid's stuff